


Avocato x Fem!Reader

by NuggetSpace



Category: Final Space (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 18:55:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14816991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NuggetSpace/pseuds/NuggetSpace
Summary: Little Cato has a panic attack and both you and Avocato run to help him.





	Avocato x Fem!Reader

Avocato can finally can rest, their newest ‘adventure’ as Gary called it almost got them killed. Again. He almost watched you get shot but thank god Quinn pushed you out of away. He heart was still racing as they got on the ship, to see the one you’ve fall in love in almost get killed is terrifying.

Avocato cringed at his own thoughts, in love? A (EX) bounty hunter in love? Yeah that would be they day. And sadly that day was the day, he can still remember you first coming on the ship. Your own ship was destroyed and Gary got the distress signal from you. When they found you, you were barely alive. But luckly you did live. When you took off your helmet Avocato was awestucked at the sheer beauty of you, they way your hair framed your face and they way your eyes seem to sparkle like the stars, the curves of your body, and god those lips he wanted to kiss them so bad. This was the first person that caught his eye since his wife left him. He began to love you more when he saw how you interacted with Little Cato, that boy has been through so much but you were still able to make him smile.

Avocato’s thoughts were broken by a scream, and not just any scream: His son’s scream. Without thinking he jumped out of bed in nothing but boxers and ran down to Little Cato’s room, but he wasn’t the only one running there, a small person was running infront of him. He squinted his eyes and saw the shape of the body, it was you. You quickly slid into Cato’s room and quickly turned on the lamp, Avocato stood behind you and looked at his son, he was breathing heavily and looking around frantically. “Cato what’s wrong?” you spoke in a quiet voice but Cato just whimpered and backed up to the wall. “Cato tell me what’s wrong” Avocato command but you just put your hand up at his face telling him to be quiet, Avocato huffed but listened, you walked slowly to Little Cato trying not to scare him “Honey I need you breath” but Little Cato just began to holding in air gasping as it wouldn’t reach his lungs “Cora! What is happening!” he yelled out in worry, he just got his son back he wasn’t losing him again. You looked at him with a stern look “His having a panic attack, keep your voice down” You slowly sat on the bed but Little Cato just whimper and refused to look at you. Then you did something Avocato wouldn’t think you would do in a million years. You began to speak in Vextrexian, the way you spoke made it seem it was your first language. He stared in awe as you quietly spoke to Cato, and he reacted to you speaking to him in his native language. You opened your arms and his son threw himself to you in a sob. He couldn’t believe what he was seeing.

After Little Cato calmed down you tucked him into bed and wish him good night still speaking in Vextrexian, Little Cato responded back and snuggled in his pillow falling asleep. You smiled and turned off the lamp leaving you and Avocato in darkness. You walked out of the to go to bed, you were half way to your room when you felt a soft hand grab your wrist. You looked behind you and saw Avocato almost glare down at you. You tilted your head in confusion “Is something wrong Avocato?” His grip tightened “How do you know Vextrexian?” You looked at him surprised “Oh I’m sorry! I thought you heard me before!” Avocato shook his head “Where did you learn it?” He asked again. You shrugged your shoulders “I learned it from someone I met on my travels, he spoke it and I was interested” He stared at you but still had a tight hold on you “Speak it again” You looked at him confused “Why?” He closed his eyes and growled “Please”. You were now surprised, you have never heard him beg. You felt your face begin to warm up but granted his request, you cleared your throat and began to say something in Vextrexian. He growled and responded saying “I love you” in Vextrexian.

You stood there surprised by his words, you could somehow see his cheeks turn red under all of his fur, you gave a small smile and en·twine your hand with his, you could of swore you heard him let out a tiny gasp. “I love you too” Avocato stared at you with wide eyes. He never thought you would return his feelings. He looked down at his bare feet “C-Can I?” you tilted your head “Can you what?” Avocato gulped and looked into your eyes “Can I kiss you?” You felt your face burn up but nodded anyway. He gently place his hand on your cheek and you nuzzled into his hands, they were so soft and warm. He brought his face towards you and looked at your eye; then your lips. You smiled and closed the cap. You expect his lips to be fuzzy and kinda of weird but they were soft and warm. Avocato deepened the kiss hugging you closer to him. It felt like forever but it was only a minute before you broke the kiss panting. Avocato purred and rub his face against yours, you giggled and kissed his cheek. Avocato rubbed the back of his neck and cleared his throat “Would- um would you like to sleep in my room tonight?” You smiled “I would love you”

In the distance Gary and Little Cato watched everything that unfolded “Told you it would work!” Little Cato just rolled his eyes “Whatever dude” Gary held up his fist “Fist bump!” Little Cato sighed but smiled and fist bumped Gary. They heard someone clear their throat, They looked up to see you and Avocato looking at them. Avocato glared down at them while you just gave a small smirk. Little Cato gave a nervous smiled “H-Hey dad” You just kneeled down and kissed both Little Cato’s and Gary’s cheeks “Thank you guys” Gary shot up and yelled “WOO I JUST GOT A KISS BY Cora!” You chuckled and helped Cato help “Come on Hun, time for bed” Little Cato groaned but listened and walked to his room.

Avocato sighed and shook his head, you just laughed and peck his lips, “Come on, It’s late” Avocato smiled and followed to you to his room. He’ll have to thank Gary later.


End file.
